The Humpty Lock and Dreamers Star
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: It's a new year for Amu and the gang with a new adventure in the air. Now that Tadase is Amu's boyfriend and Easter finally destroy it seems like nothing can go wrong. That is till Megan Paterson, the new transfer student from America, comes in. The shy girl holds a secret and the guardians are determined to know, but could her secret lead them to something more. like the embryo?
1. Prologue- Welcome To Japan!

**Character Info**

**Name:** Megan Paterson

**Age:** 13

**Looks: **Has greyish black hair, and hazel eyes.

**Family**: Mother-May Paterson, Father- he's a mystery, Younger brother- Nate, Older sister- Savannah, Younger sister- Alisa.

**Past**: She has many family problems but keeps quite about it. What most people know though, is that she and her father haven't been the closest.

**Outside Personality**: Very shy and gets embarrass very easily to the point where her words are just befuddle. Most people tend to stay away because she can seem very intimidating, and unapproachable. It doesn't help much either that she doesn't like to talk at all. It's also hard for her to talk to new people.

**True personality**: she is loud hyper and extremely kind and happy. She really just wants to make friends and to have fun all the time but her outer character gets her. Truthfully once you actually start talking to her, and she warms up to you, good luck getter her to shut the hell up. She just wants to be crazy and herself.

**Likes**: loves books, playing Guitar, reading, friends, winter, and family.

**Dislikes**: hot weather, mean people, her shyness, and her family

CHARAS!

**Name:** Jezebel but likes to be called Jezz. Megan's first chara.

**Born from**: She was born from Megan's need to escape and love for music. When she character changes she says "Strum! Run!, Rebel!"

**Personality:** She is a rebellious and loud character with no sense of common courtesy. Not to mention blunt beyond comparison. Though is the most reliable person in a tough situation.

**Loves**: to play guitar and make music, she especially loves Megan to play and sing, to be loud, be outside, get into trouble, and listening to music.

**Hates: **rules, being in tight spaces to the extent to where she won't sleep in her egg, uptight people, People who force rules *coughCLAIRcough* and people who discourage Megan and put her hopes down.

**Looks-** Has bright blue eyes and long caramel brown hair that goes a little past her waist. She wears a black tank top with a white skull on it that hangs a little above her belly button, black shorts with various chains holding music notes on them, black and white knee length boots, white arm warmers and black fingerless gloves, and finally a pair of large headphones around her neck.

**Jezz and Megan's Transformation: Rocking Rebel**

**Looks**: Wears a faded red shirt that goes above her belly button with a white skull and the word death underneath. Black skinny jeans with various chains with music notes like Jezz. A pair of large head phones around her neck, one fingerless black biker glove on her right hand and a spiked bracelet on her left. Black and white knee length boots, a black studded choker, and finally a black and silver guitar slung over her shoulder.

**Special moves**: Rebills Tune and Hearts Lullaby- Megan plays a certain song on an electric guitar while rebels tune blows away and stuns enemies, Hearts Lullaby purifies X eggs.

Musical chain- Megan takes three chains, with music notes in them, and grabs the enemies restricting them. She can also lash out at the enemy with them to.

**Name: **Clair, Megan's second chara.

**Born from**: she was born from Megan's wish to fall in love, and also helps Megan with her crushes. When Megan falls in love with someone Clair will go back into her egg for a while and her egg will go white. Later on she'll come out her egg different and her appearances to Megan's crush's chara. Her saying is "Love, Kiss, Bow"

**Personality**: she is very mature and polite, but at the same time she can be childish. She is a sucker for romance and gets along well with other guys.

**Loves:** to have Megan read to her, make Megan confess to her crushes, reading, romance, cleaning, and having things in order.

**She hates**, messes, loud and roundness, rule breakers*coughJEZZcough* and people who break Megan's heart.

**Looks-** Has white hair and greyish purple eyes. She wears a small grey vest over a white frill dress shirt. Grey dress pants, black ballet shoes, bunny ears and tail, and a rose in her hair.

**Clair and Megan's Transformation: Sweet Heart Rabbit**

**Looks**- she wears a white summer dress with grey and pink trimming and black ballet shoes. Her hair is in two pig tales that are curled and each hold a rose in them. She also has bunny ears and a tail.

**Secret moves**: Rose brigade- roses are thrown at the enemy and the scent of them make the enemy fall in love.

Rose staff- Megan has a staff with a rose and heart on top, she uses the staff to attack the Enemy, and she can also throw it like Amu's heart rode.

Rabbits Kiss- Megan grabs the X egg and places a small kiss on it purifying it.

**Prologe-Welcome to Japan!**

***Narrator Pov***

A massive chaos of people passed through the airport. Each person leaving somewhere, coming back from another place, saying Farwell, or just waiting. In this massive crowed though sat a lonely foreigner girl in her early teens. She sat with a note book and pen writing while looking up once in a while with a blank expression. Only to go back to the book. A few people stopped in the flow and stared at her. They thought who is she, were is her parents, and is she alone, why is she here. But soon they would lose interest and leave while the girl sat alone still. This simple girl though had a long and mysterious past. This is Megan Paterson and her story.

*Megan's Pov*

I let out a heavy sigh and closed my note book. I watched the people pass by, giving me odd glances once in a while. I couldn't blame them I was a teenage foreigner with no adult supervision. Not like they didn't look alien to me as well. I chuckled and shook my head. What the hell was I thinking moving all the way from America to Japan? "And by myself" I added softly.

"You're not alone, ya know that right" a small chibi girl snickered. Flying infront of my face I was meet with her piercing blue eyes.

"I know Jezz, it's just… I can't believe we actually did it" I said slipping the note book into my bag.

"Well start believing it" She laughed loudly bumping into another chibi girl. This one glared at Jezz's attitude and huffed loudly.

"Will you be a little more quiet" she sighed "someone might here you." Jezz looked at Clair, and smiled wildly. She flew towards a business looking man and hovered in front of his face. She took a deep breath.

"SIR CAN YOU SEE THE FLYING MINITURE GIRL INFRONT OF YOU!" there was no reply. "see?" she said coming back towards us. Clair stared in shock while I tried to contain my laughter.

"you-YOU!" Clair leapt onto Jezz, causing the two to roll along the bench I was sitting on. I began to laugh hard, gaining a few odd looks. Note to self, try to not make yourself look like a crazy foreigner to much. As the two continued, I pulled out my large laptop and began typing. An Image appeared saying "WELCOME TO SEIYO JOUNIOR HIGH!" **(Note- I'm going to make the elementary school have sister school for the next grade up) **I smiled at it, and then took out my transcripts, and a transfer application. In two days I was going to be a full time student, and start a new life. One that I controlled and nobody else, cause no one was going to hurt me ever again. "Hey Meg what you doing" Jezz asked. She and Clair were dirty and exhausted from the fight.

"Looking up my school, just want to be sure I know how to get there Monday." I answered putting the laptop away. I stood up and began walking out the airport, Jezz and Clair following. As we walked outside Clair flew in front of my face.

"Squeeee! I'm so excited! Meg is going to go to a new school, and meet some cute foreign boys as well" Clair giggled winking at me. A bright blush spread across my cheek and I turned my head away.

"N-No! If anything I'll probably be completely invisible to them."

"Right" Jezz rolled her eyes "But better yet, you'll be making some new friends!"

"It's going to be so great just you wait" Clair cheered again. I stared in awe as the two were now spinning around laughing about how wonderful it was going to be. No matter how long I've known these two, they continue to confuse and amaze me to no avail. One second they completely hate each other's guts, the next their best friends for life….. How exactly did I get such confusing charas… I let out a yawn, and stretched my arms.

"Hey, Meg, don't you think we should find a place to sleep." Clair said.

Jezz nodded her head. "She's right, plus we need to find a way to make money." I stopped walking, and placed my hand thoughtfully against my chin.

"You're right" I said and reached into my bag grabbing my wallet. I counted the money we had left, and then put it back. "we don't have much left, about 30873 yen."

"So we'll have to sleep outside until you get a job" Jezz smiled flying forward, doing a couple of loops.

"WHAT!" Clair cried in horror, "But we might get caught, and what if it rains?!"

"Don't worry with Jezz around I can character change and get out of there. She is the master of escape" I smirked giving Jezz a wink. Jezz smiled brightly and winked back.

"And until she finds a job, Meg can play the guitar for money!" Jezz shouted flying circles around my head. The three of us continued to walk and laugh, checking out the city and seeing where everything was. Japan was so strange but familiar at the same time. I loved the feel of the city and the new sights. It was all too exciting!

I watched and listened to the people and their idle chatter, trying to depict the words. If I was going to school I needed to know how to understand the language fast or slow. From the corner of my eye I saw the setting sun, and I smiled. 'A new beginning' I thought watching it set over the large city. 'But this time…. I'll make it right.'


	2. Authors Note

HELLO!

Alright so I know most (or some I have no clue!) are wondering where the hek the next chapter is~

Don't worry I'm still continuing it I just have other stories I'm working on as well as other issues I'm dealing with. Example a) Finals….

If you are in high school (or any other grade that has them) then you know just how much a pain in the &% #$%^&* they are. So I've had absolutely no time to write, zip, nada, ziltch, zero, nil.

BUT I SHALL RETURN!

And please, please, PLEASE! If you have an idea for the story tell me cause sometimes my brain goes dead and I have no bloody damn clue what the hek to write!

Also I've decided if you want to send a story request I'll be glad to see if I'm able to write it or not ^.^

Or I could just be making a big fool of myself and everyone's thinking 'HA! Ya right!' Hey I don't know! Maybe you are maybe you're not *shrug*

But because I'm posting this to all my stories I'll make a list of some due dates I'm TRYING to keep.

**Hetalia: I fell off a cliff and ended up WHERE!:** First off I musty apologize to my beta RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta for not giving her the story yet (I am a hug procrastinator if ya haven't found out =P) Thank you for all those that have read, and all that junk you made this story worth writing and I'm so shocked how popular this actually got.

Also because I'm an idiot and haven't checked this out till now but thanks for the 4,730 VEIWS and 71 REVIEWS! I love ya guys so much T^T. ok back to the point.

I'm hopefully going to post the next chapter at the beginning of this weekend/Christmas break, because I'm trying to get it done before Christmas day because I AM planning on doing a Christmas special! Don't get too excited **;)** (Friend: -.-…..Ya right. Me: SHUT UP LET ME DREAM T^T)

FYI! Please for goodness sakes give me ideas, things you want to happen (fluff between Sarah and character, conflict, ideas something people!) I'm going brain dead and that is why my posts are getting longer and longer, and bloody freaking longer! So I beg you all to help me!

**Daughters of the Cupcake King and Nail Batter: **So sorry! I do know what I'm going to do but I just…well… been lazy and have too much stuff happening…. It's a mixture of both of them…..

Any who! The next chapter will be posted some time this weekend or next week, and like I said, I do know where the next chapter is going but I might need future ideas for what to happen with the sisters and the rest of the 2P's. Thanks I would really appreciate it ^.^

IMPORTANT! Ok there are two things.

Some romance is going to start in the story, I just haven't gotten there just yet, BUT THERE SHALL BE! You'll never expect it (well except Sora she can guess anything haha jk jk) =p I'm so excited!

I am doing a cross over story later on (like WAY later on) with this one and another story of mine called Raised by nations. I haven't been posting that story due to some…..lack of inspiration -.- but I'm getting on it. Sorry to those who have already read it . but there is just one word to explain it…

1P's

THAT'S ALL ^O^

**Raised by nations: **I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY! I know that I haven't posted but again I have no inspiration and I have a life that takes up most of my time and energy. Don't worry I will get the next chapter done soon (hopefully…..)

**Moonlight Melody:** Well I just posted this story a while ago on a whim and might not post again really soon but I'm planning on it. Probably should have figured out all the details before but sadly I did not ^ please bear with me and give advice (Constructive criticism welcomed just again, be a little nice, I'm a hug cry baby)

**TMNT: The pain of Loneliness**: Ok there is a certain guest I really have to apologize to but I couldn't. I will try and post the next chapter of this story, but I have a few other stories I'm preoccupied with, but I have been trying to do it.

FYI I did finish a bunch of it, but of course my computer shut down on me and I lost it all -.-….gotta love technology….

I'm really sorry though T^T I will try my best to get the next chapter up~

**The Humpty Lock and Dreamers Star: **We'll I just posted this story 2 weeks ago, but I do have the next few chapters. I wrote them a long time ago, though, so I have to fix them up and get everything in order, cause truthfully they need a lot of work -.-…..like A LOT but I hope you all can wait just a little long ^.^

THANKS AGAIN ^.^O

~AmyXRoseXMoon~


	3. Ch1 Friends?

**I FINISHED! Alright so thanks to Heart-Shaped Quill for reviewing and everyone else who followed and favorited. Thank you so much it makes me so happy T^T but that's not the point! **

**I'm hoping to get a chapter done each week but if I don't I'm really sorry. Also please review and tell me how I'm doing. I need feedback! *Jezz and Clair come flying in***

**Jezz- Amy doesn't own any of the shugo chara characters or the actual shugo chara story, other then her own characters and plot line.**

**Clair- She also wants to wish you a very merry late Christmas day, and a wonderful winter break~ Thank you.**

**Amy- And as always Enjoy ^.^**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

**Ch. 1- Friends?**

*Megans pov*

The past two days passed by faster than I had expected, and now I was walking to Seiyo in my uniform. Which, by the way, I hate with a growing passion. I fumbled with the skirt trying to bring it down, failing miserably. I let s groan out in defeat and left it alone.

"Aww. Meg looks so cute in a uniform" squealed Clair. I sighed and shifted my bag.

"No I don't, I feel so weird in a skirt" I grumbled, looking at the fabric with irritation. Jezz snickered at this.

"Oh come on its not that bad" Clair smiled back.

I leaned towards Jezz and whispered "hey does it really look ok?" she smirked and answered

"It looks fine, but I got to admit, you do kind of look strange in it"

"Great" I sighed. She laughed "oh come on you'll be fine."

"Whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes. Walking down the street I passed many kids also dressed in uniforms. Some looked about my age while others looked older or younger. A group of elementary students ran past almost bumping into me, but I only smiled and gave a knowing nod. After a few more minutes of walking I made it to the large gated school. "This must be the place" I said. My stomach tied in a tight note as I examined the castle like building. What if I couldn't make friends? What if I couldn't understand the teachers, and their fast language? What if I make a fool of my self….What if….. I shuffled my feet, and hung my head low. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. Maybe I should have just stayed and not r-

"Well what are we waiting for lets go in" cheered Jezz, quickly interrupting my thoughts. The small girl flew in, with me and Clair trailing behind. Maybe….But I can't let that get my hopes down!

We walked into the large open area, looking around in awe. "Excuse me" I heard a girl say from behind. Danget! I turned around to face her. "Hi my names Yuki Satō you must be the new student" she smiled brightly "I'm here to show you around the school." oh crap.

"um-m-m y-a I'm Me-eg-an pat-erson ni-ce to m-e-et you" I stuttered my shyness coming up. Man how I hate my shyness, and to make it worse, when I do get this way, my Japanese goes straight down the drain. Why me?

"Oh! I'm sorry I should talk a little slower almost forgot you were foreign transfer strudent" she laughed nervously. Great the first time I could have made a friend now I blew it by making her feel awkward. Just great!

"Arigato" i said softly back. She took me down the halls showing me where a few places were as we made our way to my class room.

"And here our class room." She said stopping in front of a wooden door. Ah! Perfect timing to. Konichiwa More Sensie!" Yuki cried down the hall. I looked over to see a middle aged man walking towards us, smiling happily. A little of the tension disappeared at the sight of him, but I still stayed weary. Who knows, my idiocy just might make me trip and fall flat on my face.

"You must be the new student. Megan right" He asked when he finally made it to the door. I nodded my head yes. "It's a pleasure to meet you I will be your teacher Mr. More" I smiled and nodded my head again. "I know it must be hard being a foreign transfer student, but I'm sure you'll be just fine Mrs. Paterson. Please wait out here until I call you inside, alright?"

"Yes" I answered. He smiled brightly back and walked into the class room. I heard him say good morning to the class and name offs a few things.

The few seconds felt like forever and until that dreadful moment came. "Also we have a new foreign student today" His voice echoed. I heard a few whispers and exited murmurs. "Megan would you please come in"

"Better get a move on Meg" said Clair. I looked up to both of my charas. They both gave reassuring smiles and gestured towards the door way. I took a deep breath and walked into the class room, praying I wouldn't do anything embarrassing or awkward.

***Narrator Pov***

Walking down the hall was a pink haired girl. Her board expression placed on her face, but everyone would confuse it with her "cool" and "spicy" attitude. Though, on the inside she was smiling. Life had finally taken a turn, and now she had the boy of her dreams, best friends, her charas, and their rival Easter had finally fallen. She sighed happily and looked out the window, Unaware of the new adventure ahead.

***Amu Pov***

Another calm day and no incidents for a week. things were finally getting better since Easter fell. I let out a long happy sigh and smiled. "You look very happy Amu Chan" said Rima reading a gag book. We all were walking to our classes. Tadase was on my right side, Rima on my left and Kukai next to Tadase.

"How can't I be, it's been so calm and we haven't had an X egg incident for a while" I answered, looking at my small doll like friend.

"Ya buts it's been so boring to" sighed Kukai

"Come on Kukai-Kun kun It's not that bad, plus not having X eggs means not many children are being hurt right" smiled Tadase

"That's right and we also have more time to search for the embryo" stated Kiseki floating right above Tadase.

"Oh come on Kiseki have some fun for a while kus kus kus" snickered kuskus. We all laughed and chatted the rest of the way to our classes. finally me and Rima said goodbye and in to our class. I sat down in my seat, and wasn't half way done taking my books out when a group of class mate walked over

"Hey Hinamore-san did you hear the news!" Stated one of them.

"hu? What news?" I asked looking up from my bag.

"I heard that were going to have a new foreign transfer student"

"Really! From where" I said shocked. All my charas poked their heads from their carrier. Curious of the news.

"Don't know yet but their supposed to be here today" Squealed a girl.

"I don't see that big deal in this" scoffed Rima "It's just a new student"

"Rima…." I smiled softly. It was normal for Rima to act so cold towards people, but at the same time…

"Yes but they might be from like France, or England, or India, or, or! Oh I just can't wait to see them!" the students walked away still talking about the new foreigner.

"Wow, a foreign student that's so cool." Smiled Miki

"Ya and maybe they'll have some charas to desu!" I sat and stared out into space. Who is this person? And what is they have charas? Maybe we could be friends? Wait can they even speak Japanese, well they have to if their coming to this school. I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Hmmm.

My thought swirled in my mind as I tried to imagine the mysterious person. Finally the teacher came in and said good morning. We all said good morning back and he began to ramble on about some things. I didn't pay attention; the only thought on my mind was the new transfer student.

Finally the news we all had waited for came. "Also today we have a new foreign student today" people began to ramble excitedly about the new student while I sat in suspense. "Megan would you come in"

There was a moment of hesitation but soon a girl about my age came in. She had long blackish gray hair and hazel eyes. She shuffled uncomfortably under all the attention. "Megan would you like to tell us a little about yourself" she looked shocked by the question but nodded her head.

"H-i my name is Megan Paterson, I'm 13 and I've moved all the way from America" 'so she's American!' I thought trying not to seem interested but at the same time leaning forward to hear more.

She smiled softly "I don't kn-ow w-hat else t-o sa-y so umm is there som-something you all like to a-sk me" she said the last part barley above a whisper, but everyone heard. A bunch of Questions were thrown right at her. Where did you live, what's your favorite color, what do you like to do, and many more.

"Class! Be a little more respectful" shouted the teacher. The whole class fell silent. "I'm very sorry, why don't you just go to your seat" the teacher smiled politely. She nodded her head yes and started towards the desk.

But then…things got strange.

"Actually" she said he voice an attitude immediately changing "I did promise you all id answer questions so fire away" she laughed cheerfully flashing a bright and mischievous smile. "Alright my favorite color is black, red, and silver, I used to live in California, I love sweets especially chocolate and cake, and I love to-" she suddenly cut herself off and hung her head low. "Sorry got a little carried away there she whispered "Where am I supposed to sit." the teacher pointed towards a set near the back shocked by the mood change.

I then noticed the eat the teacher was point to was mine

"That was odd" Said Ran, as the girl came closer.

"Do you think she has charas Desu~" Su asked. I shook my head back and forth.

"Looks like where going to have to find out"

***Megan pov***

I can't believe Jezz did that to me! I'm so embarrassed. I walked down the aisle feeling everyone's burning eyes on me. "Come on Megan it's not like I said anything bad. It was all the truth" Jezz chuckled poking her head from my messenger bag.

"Ya but I told you not to" I hissed under my breath walking towards my seat. As I sat down I noticed the girl next to me. She had pink hair, which was a slightly odd sight, and brown eye. I sat down as quiet as possible and silently began to listen. From the corner of my eye I saw her glance at me but turn away quickly like she never had.

The next three hours were painful. Sometimes I had to strain on what the person was saying, or I missed half of what the lesson was about because I didn't understand. Plus I had this odd feeling like the girl next to me was watching me. I found out that her name was Amu Hinomorie, and made a mental note to remember that.

I took my own look at the girl. She had such a cool, bad ass attitude it intimidated me a bit. At the same, though, there was something off about her. As if this whole get up wasn't exactly comfortable.

"Are Meg's spidy senses tingling" Jezz chuckled softly so only me and Clair could hear. I smiled, and looked at the girl once again.

"I don't know… But, I feel as if this isn't really-"

"Her true self" both my charas said in unison. I nodded my head and went back to my notes. 'Maybe we could be friends?' I thought, looking up momentarily. I shook my head back and forth 'ya right, even if this isn't the real her, there's still no way someone like her would hang out with me.' I sighed heavily.

After fifty million painful hours the miracle called lunch bell rang and I shot out of the class room before anyone could. "Hey Meg wait up" called Clair, chasing after me down the halls.

"Ya we can't fly that fast" yelled Jezz. As I ran past people and teachers alike, I earned a few odd glances. I gave a small apology and blush tinted my face. I made my way outside and looked around. I spotted a nice quiet area with a large tree and flopped down next to it.

"Fi-na-ly" huffed Clair as she fell onto my lap. Jezz soon followed after. We sat there in the peaceful silence, only hearing the soft chirping of the birds.

"grurumop" until that….

"What the" I sat up to see Jezz rubbing the back of her head nervously and laughing "guess that breakfast this morning didn't help much."

I sighed "Jezz you know we have to save our money

She gave me a soft pout "Know I just wish we did" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. It was going to be hard for us, but I knew we could do it. I mean, I have Jezz and Clair with me. I can do almost anything if I have my two best friends besides me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, a smile spreading across my lips. My eyelids fell closed, as I let the warm sun graze my skin. "I just have to make it right this time…"

**Amu Pov.**

I kept glancing at the girl next to me, a million thoughts and unanswered questions about her swirling through my mind. I wanted to talk to her so bad but, I was terrified. My outer self would just take control and I would push her away without even meaning it. I sighed heavily. "this sucks" I muttered under my breath.

"What does?" ran whispered, so only we could hear.

"Probably that she can't talk to the new girl without messing up" snickered Miki, but I knew her intentions weren't bad.

"Then let's just character change, Hop, step, Ju-EEP!" ran hid in the black and red bag, as one of my signature glares was sent her ways.

"It's ok Amu Chan! Just give it some time and I'm sure you'll become great friends Desu!" Su whispered in my ear. I looked at the girl once again. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration, as her hand scribbled notes intently. Though, it wasn't Japanese but English. 'must be tough' I thought in sadness 'moving to a completely new place, and learning a totally new language…Maybe we could be friends, and I could help her. Though, I can't say my English is that great either. What about Tadase? He knows a lot, maybe he can help. Then I could introduce her to everyone else….' I sat daydreaming.

A few classes passed, and soon the lunch bell rang. A few students loitered around, slowly picking their things up. I turned around to face the new student, but all I found was a completely empty seat.

"Ack!" my mouth fell open in shock.

"Looks like she ran away" Rima said as she walked up.

"But were did she go?" I muttered.

"Amu-Chan, look out here" Dia said pointing to the window. We all walked over, and looked out. Outside was a large lone tree, with a single figure sleeping underneath. It was the exchange student. Her eyes were closed peacefully, and a smile was placed on her lips. She looked so happy and comfortable. I smirked.

"Sort of reminds me of certain black cat we know hu?" Rim smiled at that.

"It does, doesn't it, but about what happened earlier. Do you think she has charas?" Rima said hopping on top of a desk.

"Maybe" I sighed leaning against the wall. I peered through the window, watching the foreigner. "We should keep an eye on her just in case…"

~1 week Later~

"Yawn!" I stretched my arms, and threw them behind my back as I walked down the crowded sidewalk. The sky was a bright blue with a few clouds dotting the sky. 'Perfect Cali weather' I thought with a chuckle. 'Well at least the bright sky will chase my gloomy self away.' I began to hum a soft song. Jezz soon joined in, adding a few lyrics here and there, while Clair hung out from the messenger bag, a soft smile on her lips.

"Today feels so nice" Jezz yawned as well "maybe something exciting will happen!"

"I hope so" said a sleepy Clair. "Things have been going so slow, how is Meg supposed to be the heroine if nothing happens."

"What!?" my charas laughed at my red face. "When the hek did I become the heroin!?"

"Just think about it!" Jezz cheered as we came into the school building "you're the lone underdog who faces great trials, and a mysterious past!" she draped her hand over her mouth, making a make believe cap.

"Ya! And now all we need is you to beat a cyborg or something!" Clair giggled.

"a cyborg" I laughed "what are yo-ACK!" my face and body made full contact with a wall, and I fell straight on my butt. "What the" I growled.

"Gomen! Are you alright?" the supposedly wall I ran into.

"ya" I sighed, surprisingly clear Japanese "Just a little shocked is all"

"thanks goodness. My names Fujisaki Nagihiko, pleasure to meet you" the long haired boy smiled. He gave me his hand, helping me back up.

"Me-Megan Paterson' I whispered softly.

"Oh! You must be the new foreign transfer student from America. Amu-chan and Rima-chan told us a lot about you."

"Amu? You mean like Amu Hinamo- I mean- Hinamorie Amu" I quickly corrected myself. The boy nodded his head.

"That's right she's a friend of mine." He said still smiling kindly.

"That's cool" I said, not knowing what exactly to say. "Well I should be getting to class now. Thanks Nagihiko." I turned to walk away, but a hand quickly grabbed my own.

"Wait! Let's walk to class together. My own class room isn't that far away, and it be nice to get to know you better" Nagihiko said.

"w-Well" I murmured, but when I turned back I jumped slightly. His gave a bright smile saying 'you can't deny my offer.~' a slight shiver went down my back. "I-I gu-guess it wou-would be ok…."

"Great! Let's go Megan-chan" Nagihiko cheered dragging me down the hall.

"M-MEGAN CHAN!" I said in shock "WHAT THE-"

"Oh come one were friends now right?"

"We only just meet!"

"So?"

"So! Sorry, I have no clue how you guys make friends here but in America we try to know more about the person before becoming friends!"  
"Alright then, what's your favorite color?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well you stopped stuttering so that's a good sign right." I opened my mouth to retaliate but soon fell silent. He was right. When I started talking to him, I stopped being so nervous. The purple haired boy, glanced back smiling. He then gave a slight wink, and continued on his way. When he did turn away, I could feel my own smile appear. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? From the corner of my eye, I could see both my charas poke their heads out of my bag, smiling, and giving me the thumbs up.

When we made it to my class room, Nagihiko let go of my hand, and turned to face me. "Arigato" I smiled shyly.

"No problem" he smiled back "Hey Megan Chan?"

"Ummm ya?" I whispered.

The boy gave a bright smile, making an almost sparkly atmosphere around him. "You should come and eat lunch with me and my friends today. It has to be lonely all by you at that tree."

"I-It's alright, I like tree. It's nice and quiet and…" Nagihiko placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know….If you don't try and put yourself out there, you'll have no one to talk to Megan-Chan." He gave me a very kind and sort of brotherly look. "We meet by the garden every day, so if you like you should come and join us. Trust me; you'll get along with everyone. Especially Amu-Chan, you two are more alike than anyone I've ever meet" he laughed and began to walk away. "Plus" he said, craning his head to look at me. He placed a finger against his lips and winked once again. "We all have secret angles right?" I blinked in confusion, as the boy left, chuckling ever slightly. "See ya around Megan-Chan!"

"What the…." Jezz and Clair flew out of the bag and watched the boy leave with me.

"That was…odd" Jezz said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, but just think! Meg got invited to have lunch with a group of people!" Squealed Clair.

"I don't know" I muttered "I mean it's great and all but…."

"YOUR GOING!" both my charas snapped firmly.

"EEP! OK, OK I GET IT!" I cried. Suddenly the bell went off signaling class was starting. "Come on, I don't want to be late again!"


End file.
